


you're all that I need

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, background Adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: you're here where you should be
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	you're all that I need

"What's the long face for?" She chuckles. "Let me guess, can't think of a gift to get me for Christmas?"

He huffs before sighing in defeat, "Yeah, basically." He fiddles with the cord of his headphones. 

Her amused smile turns fond. She turns her head, that's resting on his stomach, to look at him. He's looking at the ceiling, a frown on his lips. 

"You know I'll love any gift you give me, DJ."

He pouts, "Yeah, I know. But I want it to be perfect, babe."

She laces the fingers of their right hands together, and brings their joint hands to rest on her chest.

"Babe, if you decided to give me coupons for BK I wouldn't be mad. Heck, if you gave me coupons for Mari's parents' boulangerie, I'd love you forever."

His left hand rests into her curls for a second before he starts playing with them. He massages her scalp and her eyes are feeling heavier by the minute. The care he's putting on her almost lulls her to an unexpected nap. 

He stops and then his free hand starts tapping a rhythm against her bed.

She realizes that it's the Miraculous anime opening theme when he taps the same rhythm for the fourth time. She snorts, her boyfriend is such a nerd. (Then again, this might be more a certain sunshine supermodel's influence rather than his own brand of nerdiness.)

"Babe, I promise, it's the thought that counts. It doesn't have to be something pricey, we're still kids. I'm not gonna expect you to get me a new phone or something as extravagant as that. We're not Adrien." She grins.

Nino laughs, shaking his head with fond exasperation.

"Wait. Speaking of, do you know what he got Mari this year?"

She doesn't see it but she knows he rolls his eyes and laughs again. "I sure did."

"On a scale of 5 to 10, how much-y is it?" 

"Much-y isn't a real word."

"It is now. I decided."

He snorts. "Well, I guess it'd be a... 5.5 in the 'Much Spectrum'."

"Wow. He's getting better."

"Sure is. I'm proud of him."

"Hope Mari doesn't freak."

"Babe, this is Mari we're talking about. She'll freak no matter what."

Alya huffs. "She isn't any better either. She made an infinity scarf two years ago, a pair of mittens and a beanie last year, and this year she's completing the ensemble with a coat. A coat, Nino! That girl, I swear."

"Almost like they're trying to one-up each other with how big their gifts to each other are."

"What kinda weird foreplay are those two doing, Jesus." 

"Babe!"

She turns to her side, grinning at his scandalized expression as he looks down at her, "I'm just saying. Who knows what kinda freaky shit those two are up to."

"Babe, I do not need to know what our best friends are or aren't doing in their relationship. Please. Do not point your journalist's curiosity at this."

Alya laughs, "Spoilsport."

"I value my sanity, babe. I value it a lot." He gently tugs his hand away from her hold, both hands ending up in her hair, combing through it with gentle strokes.

Alya sighs in contentment, wriggling around, her head moving from his stomach to his chest.

"I already got your gift ready with Mari's help." She winks.

"No fair. I still dunno what I want to get you. I have so much to choose from. I'd get them all but that'd be impossible."

Alya reaches up until she can press a kiss on Nino's jaw, "Like I said, anything works."

"I want it to be perfect, y'know?" He repeats as his hands stop their combing, and Alya almost yips in annoyance. She liked those pets.

"Whatever you get me is gonna be perfect, DJ. 100% gonna love it, I swear on my mom."

"Did you just quote an old meme at me?!"

"Blame Adrien."

"Of course."

Nino's hands, to Alya's delight, resume their petting, and she absolutely melts.

"Give me a bit of help here? What do you really want right now?"

"An exclusive interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"... that doesn't count your obsession with our superhero friends."

Alya laughs, "Umm... hmm." She taps a finger against her lips. "Well..."

"Yeah?"

"A small date wouldn't be so bad." Alya smiled.

"A date, huh," Nino grinned, "Definitely could do that. Anything else?"

"Not really." Alya shakes her head. Just spending time with her goofy boyfriend was enough for her. She'd never say it out loud, though. 

"A date with a lovely lady on Christmas Eve, sound good?" 

"Yeah, but we're not gonna have a good time if we're gonna go to usual date spots." 

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah," he says, pulling his phone out from his pocket. "I know a guy who can pull some strings."

"Does this guy have blond hair and eyes so green they're like gemstones?"

"The very one." Nino grins. "And sent. Now I just gotta wait for a--" His phone buzzed. "Well, that was fast."

"What he say?"

"Oh, dude. What the hell?!"

"What?" She sat up, looking worriedly at Nino. Except instead of looking upset, he looked absolutely gobsmacked. "Nino?"

"He got us the best seats on reserve. What the hell." Nino's still shocked as he keeps looking at his phone, until the light fades and he's staring at a blank screen.

Alya is grinning in disbelief. Leave it to Adrien to drop a bomb on them so casually.

Nino's phone buzzes again. He unlocks it and reads the message, and then bursts into laughter.

"What did he say this time?!"

"He says... God, babe. You gotta read it to believe it." He hands the phone to her and she reads the last message.

> _**model behavior**_ 😘
> 
> This is my Xmas gift to you two
> 
> I was gonna give you the deets for the reservation next week at class but u beat me to it!!! 
> 
> you also got a hotel reservation because your dinner's gonna be Pretty Late gomen
> 
> Be happy, be safe, Use Protection 🤪😏
> 
> xxx

"Holy fuck."

"I know. Oh God. He definitely pulled a fast one on us."

"Jesus Christ, Nino. Control your boy."

"Don't think I could even if I tried, babe. God." He bursts into another round of breathless guffawing. "Dammit though. Now I'm stumped on what to get you as a gift again since the date is on Adrien."

"Gonna have to use the ol' noggin, babe. I'm confident you'll make me happy whatever it is you get me." She winks.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Nino leans over and presses a chaste kiss on her lips. 


End file.
